RAIN
by MinSyubie
Summary: Main cast : Park jimin x Min yoongi(Yoonmin/Minyoon) Genre : Romance Rated : T Typo bertebaran dimana-mana Alur ga jelas Enjoy it . . . Jangan salahkan yoongi, salah kan hujan di luar sana yang tidak berhenti dan juga salahkan kekasihnya Park jimin .. RAIN Disinilah Min yoongi sekarang di sebuah kafe terkenal di seoul dengan kekasih bantetnya. iya kekasihnya Park jimin. Seorang


Main cast : Park jimin x Min yoongi(Yoonmin/Minyoon)

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana

Alur ga jelas

Enjoy it

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan yoongi, salah kan hujan di luar sana yang tidak berhenti dan juga salahkan kekasihnya Park jimin

..

 **RAIN**

Disinilah Min yoongi sekarang di sebuah kafe terkenal di seoul dengan kekasih bantetnya. iya kekasihnya Park jimin. Seorang namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya setahun yang lalu. Namja itu hanya melihat keluar kafe memandangi derasnya hujan diluar sana yang belum berhenti sejak sore tadi bahkan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

 _Huhh_ jika tahu begini seharusnya Yoongi menolak ajakan kencan jimin, mungkin sekarang dia akan tertidur diatas kasur empuknya dengan boneka Kumamon kesayangannnya.

"jim"

"hmm" jimin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"kau tidak ingin pulang? Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan kita sudah 2 jam di kafe ini" jawab Yoongi dengan penuh tekanan di _2 jam_. Ohh jangan lupakan, jimin telat dangan ke kafe dan yoongi harus menunggu jimin jadi untuk yoongi mungkin dia sudah 2 jam lebih berada di kafe.

"di luar masih hujan _hyung_ , dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terkena hujan. Kau tahu kan badanmu itu cepat sakit, dan aku tidak mau kau sakit" jelas jimin panjang lebar

Yoongi hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. _Hujan sialan_ rutuknya dalam hati

"kalau aku sakit tinggal minum obat apa susahnya" ketus yoongi

"hey.. tentu saja aku tidak ingin hyung kesayanganku ini sakit.. atau apa kau sengaja sakit ahh agar aku bisa menemanimu seharian" jimin menarik turunkan alisnya menggoda yoongi.

Ohh ayolah Park jimin apa kau tidak tahu kekasih cantik didepanmu ini sedang kesal, kenapa kau malah merayunya dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rayuan kekasihnya. Mungkin pipinya akan memerah saat jimin merayunya tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat dan yoongi ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"ayolah jim" rengek yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Betapa menggemaskannya min yoongi sekarang. Bibir manyun dan jangan lupakan rengekannya itu terdengar sexy ditelinga jimin.. bahkan jimin ingin mencium bibirnya jika mereka tidak di kafe . Yoongi adalah orang yang dingin dan kasar. Mungkin dia akan berpikir seribu kali untuk bersikap manja atau sebagainya pada jimin.

Tapi apa yang jimin lihat tadi Yoongi merengek kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang langka.

" hemm baiklah _hyung_ _kajja_ " final jimin sambil mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"menginaplah di apartementku hyung dan cepat ganti bajumu aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

Teriak jimin sambil membuka lemarinya.

Salahkan hujan diluar sana dan juga salahkan park jimin yang tidak membawa mobil, jadi berakhirlah mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki dan basah-basahan.

"hehe maafkan aku hyung, aku belum mengambil bajuku yang di _laundry_ jadi aku cuma punya ini" tunjuk jimin sambil menyerahkan kemeja putih ke yoongi.

Yoongi melihat jimin lewat celah pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka yoongi .

"kau sudah ganti baju ?" tanya yoongi

" hehe.. iya hyung aku kan punya dua kamar mandi. Mandilah pakai air hangat hyung" jawab jimin dengan _eyes smilenya_ . Min yoongi sangat menyukai senyum jimin, bahkan matanya hampir tenggelam saat jimin senyum dan itu benar-benar menawan di mata yoongi

"hemm.. baiklah. Gomawo"

.

.

.

.

"kenapa menatapku begitu, apa aku aneh ? " tanya yoongi dengan wajah bingungnya

Tentu saja siapa yang akan rela mengedipkan matanya melihat kekasih manismu dengan kemeja kebesaran setengah paha, dan menampilkan kaki indahnya dan jangan lupakan kulit putih pucat yoongi yang menambah kesan sexy dimata jimin dengan bibir tipisnya semerah cerry dan rambut basahnya.. kenapa yoongi terlihat menggoda malam ini.

Bahkan jiminpun harus bersusah payah untuk menelan salivanya.

"ahh? a-ani hyung, kau terlihat manis hehe.. " jawab jimin gugup. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mencium bibir yoongi.

"kalau begitu berhenti menatapku separti itu bodoh"

Ahh kenapa makian yoongi terdengar sexy ditelinga jimin

.

.

.

"hyung" panggil jimin

"hemm"

"hyung"

"apa jim" jawab yoongi ketus

"hyung"

"kenap- " awalnya yoongi ingin memaki jimin tapi, melihat jimin yang semakin mendekat dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan membuatnya takut bahkan untuk memaki, bergerak saja rasanya tidak mampu. Tapi bagi yoongi tentu saja dia tahu arti akan tatapan itu, tatapan membahayakan. Kenapa jimin terlihat mengerikan sekarang ..

"hyung" panggil jimin semakin mendekat ke arah yoongi

 _Mati kau Min yoongi_ gerutu yoongi dalam hati

Salahkan min yoongi kenapa kekasihnya seperti ini dan salahkan min yoongi kenapa dia lupa kalau kekasih bodohnya ini berotak mesum dan sekali lagi salahkan min yoongi kenapa baru tersadar dengan penampilanya.

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunanya saat tangan jimin meraih pinggangnya, wajah jimin sangat dekat dengannya bahkan napas hangat jimin terasa menyapu setiap inci wajah yoongi.

"kau cantik sekali malam ini hyung" bisik jimin dibelakang telinga yoongi

Yoongi merinding mendengarnya, apalagi dengan sentuhan tangan jimin di wajah yoongi. Sebelum yoongi berkata jimin langsung mencium bibir yoongi. Menciumnya lebih dalam, betapa manisnya bibir itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk yoongi menyeimbangakan ciuman itu. Kalau boleh jujur yoongi juga menyukainya.

Yoongi menarik napas sebanyak-sebanyaknya membutuhkan oksigen seusai adegan ciumannya dengan jimin. Wajahnya memerah karna ciuman jimin. Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah memerah hyung kesayanganya.

Chup

Jimin mencium bibir itu singkat " aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat mencintaimu"

Salahkan hujan diluar sana kenapa jimin mencium yoongi...

.

.

.

.

.

END

Apa ini aku tidak mengerti

Hehe buatnya asal

Yang penting Yoonminnya bahagia

Akhirnya 3jam berlalu dengan cepat uhh sedikit melelahkan

Maafkan aku, aku hanya masih bocah yang belum mengerti apa-apa...

Ohh iya ini adalah ff pertamaku, mian ea kalok ceritanya ngaak jelas masih tahap belajar soalnya hehe

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca ff ini

Terima holly :D

See u, ketemu di ff selanjutnya iya


End file.
